


Say you like how I feel

by heartche



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (also yes right the title is from a rihanna song Im untamed), Anal Fingering, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, I'm shit at tagging once again, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also only mentioned it doesn't happen here, basically that's it, because Luke get's off on it, but it's basically only Luke being horny as fuck, but only very slight and it's not sexual im sorry, please don't hate me for tagging so much, there's a teeny weeny bit of plot ok I admit it, what a terrible term oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartche/pseuds/heartche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke pouts. "Can I- I wanna suck you off." he mutters, fluttering his eylelashes. Michael seems to choke on a breath, biting down on his bottom lip. "It's your birthday, after all."</p><p>"I- yeah 'course you can" he says, his words coming out a little rushed. </p><p>or it's Michaels birthday, Luke and him fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you like how I feel

**Author's Note:**

> I basically only wrote this because there surely wasn't enough birthday sex fics for Michael's birthday. Guys come on
> 
> And I'm sorry Im terrible late but It took me like a week to write this and I was planing on publishing it last week but I had finals and stuff so I couldn't get to it. But weyhey, this is the longest thing I have ever written without stopping halfway through so congrats to me I did a good job.
> 
> Warning, this is unbeta'd and probs has some mistakes and stuff but I seriously can't bring myself to read it again

It's Michael's birthday and Luke's unsurprisingly, completely drunk.

To that point where he doesn't even care that Michael has already wandered off about ten minutes ago, leaving Luke awkwardly standing alone in the middle of his back yard, to talk to none other than Joel Madden.

Because of all the people, freaking _Joel Madden_ is at Michael's party. And of fucking course he would tell better stories and look better and be nicer than Luke and, well, Luke should have thought about that _before_ he invited him.

So here he is and he can't find Calum or Ashton or any of the people he actually knows, so he downs his drink in one go and then looks out for Michael. Because truth be told he really can't stay apart from him for that long, especially when he's drunk.

It's hard to find him at first, so, so hard, because Luke's a little dizzy and it's late at night and obviously dark. But it wasn't all to much trouble to look out for a burning red shock of hair and a bright loud voice mixed with light laughter.

And well, there he was, talking to a school friend of his, looking happier than ever. Luke really should put a stop to that.

A little switch clicks in him when he sees them, because it's a school friend and Michael has ever so often told him that they don't actually know, well... certain things. Like, that Michael is hopefully going to fuck Luke later tonight.

So it's self-evident that Luke has to act stubble which could be hard considering that he is properly pissed. Ever so down to bend over the table if Michael would tell him to do so. Which is also something he should maybe consider to work on, maybe.

He tries to clear his mind a little bit by thinking about literally anything next to the fact how much he actually missed him when they weren't together this afternoon. And how little time Michael has spent with him today. 

And especially about him being the chirpiest person ever with literally everyone besides Luke right now. So he's got all the right to be pissed and maybe a little desperate, just for good measure.

He approaches them ever so slowly, trying to come up with a believable excuse to get Michael away from all of the people here, and talk to him without all eyes on them..

He's about to wrap his arm around Michael's hip, pulling him closer, out of refelx really, but decides on getting his arm around his shoulder instead because that's what platonic friends do, isn't it.

Michael shrinks slightly, while making a surprised noise at the contact. And it looks like he's about to push Luke off before he focuses on his face, a big smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh, hey." he hums, his eyes are big and glassy and he looks like he's totally past the point of caring, having downed too many drinks to be even slightly considered sober. Or tipsy for that matter. "Been looking for you."

Luke laughs because, as if, but he lets it go anyway, only for the fact that its his birthday. "Oh yeah? I've been looking for you too."

Michael's friend clears his throat at that, the most obnoxious way possible, while taking a step forward.

All of his friends are dicks. It's official, Luke decides.

"Oh right." Michael says, straightening up a little bit, which automatically pushes luke off him a bit which, oh. "That's Marcus. I bet you already know-"

"-Luke, yeah. You've mentioned him a few times today." Marcus looks kinda unfazed not even sparing a glance at Luke. "Well, anyways, about the program."

Luke huffs out a little breath, because, well, what a totally twat. But at least Michael's conscious of his existence again, which doesn't leave Luke all that grumpy after all.

The two of them start chattering again, totally intertwined in whatever topic they are on.

And Luke almost feels forgotten or even irrelevant then and there if it wouldn't be for Michael's arm slung casually around Luke's middle, absently toying with the hem of his t-shirt which means he hasn't totally forgotten Luke's still there, present on his side, desperately waiting for Michael to get back at him. Which is good but long not anywhere good enough. So Luke turns it up a notch, just to test the limits, really.

He sighs, nuzzling his head against Michaels neck. He's a little sweaty and smells like cheap cologne and beer. And it's just, it's almost too much for luke to handle.

He can't really hear anything. There's just lots of sounds melting together and it's seems like just a blur thrilling through his ears, has always been since Michael pressed him against the fridge just a few hours ago telling him to wait. 

But he can ever so clearly hear the strangled noise that Michael's friend- Marcus, right- makes just a second later.

He can also feel michael tensing up while somehow relaxing at the same time. Not sure if to feel compromising or melt into lukes touch like he always does.

Luke smiles against his neck. It's quiet for a long moment before he can feel Michaels hand at the back of his scalp. Fingers knotting into his hair, petting twice before slightly pulling on them. Pulling luke off.

Which, okay that's kinda it. That's kinda _really_ it.

Luke mewls, and when he looks up at Michael -for any kind of explanation to why exactly he is pulling his hair _in public_ \- he has this look on his face, his eyes dark and heavy lidded, his mouth totally slack. So yeah, that definitely just got Luke laid tonight.

"Sorry." Michael says, his voice is at least five octaves lower than usual. He clears his throat, and speaks up again. "Sorry. Uh, he gets a little... you know, when he's drunk."

Marcus blinks twice before he opens his mouth again, sorting his words out ever so carefully. "Yeah, uh, yeah, maybe I'll just catch up with some other dudes while you, you know, uh, help him get it together."

Somehow, he manages to leave without a further word to either of them. Getting back into the mass of people and leaving Luke and Michael behind. And it's not even like Luke cares, or more like, he's actually happy. It's just that, Michael looks like he cares, a lot.

"Uh, maybe we should.." Luke tries to start but Michael presses his hand hard against his hipbone, which probably means something along the lines of, _shut up_.

"It's my birthday party." Michael says calmly, but low. "It's my birthday party, and you can't even wait one fucking day for me to get back at you. Of all those 365 days we see each other, every single day. What is, huh?”

"I just- I missed you today." Luke whines, Michael hand is still around his middle which means he can't actually be that pissed. Which is good.

"We saw each other just this morning, Luke."

"Yeah but that was actually long ago, you know." Luke buries his face in the crook of Michael's neck again, he knows he's being silly but he can't stop it.

Michael sighs, a little over dramatically. "Okay listen. This is just- it's one day, Luke. Not even, it's one evening. We'll stay here at mine afterward, anyway." he says, like Luke hadn't already known this. "And then, we can do whatever the fuck you want to do. Deal?"

Luke beams, because that was exactly what he wanted. Maybe a little sooner for it to happen but he can deal with this just a good. "Yeah, okay. Yeah, deal."

"Well then, let's go talk to John, should we?"

They do talk to John after that, or more like Michael talks to him while Luke is just kinda tangling next to them. Half listening to them half hanging on Michael's lips like his life depends on it.

But who could blame him, when his voice just sounds so bloody nice like this. Rough with a hint of a desperate slur from the mass of alcohol he's consumed. Luke could listen to him the whole night.

Michael seems to get the hint after a while though, nudging Luke's shoulder with his and speaking up louder than necessary.

"Luke has the same pair, don't you?" he says conversationally, oh so well aware of the fact that Luke had totally shut himself off the entire time they talked. Which is just mean. Unbelievably mean.

"What- I mean, yeah sure..?" He prays that that would do the job. Or at least be the right answer considering that he still has no clue what they are on about.

Michael laughs, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, patting Luke on the back like he just told the most hilarious joke ever. Which gets him confused, quiet a lot.

He looks at John for any kind of explanation and he, thank god, takes pity on him. "Oh come on, don't confuse that boy." He laughs which, rude, Luke isn't confused at all. Okay, maybe a little but that's all thanks to Michael. "We were talking about my wife's wide room of napkin collections. He's just being silly."

"Oh." Luke does feel quiet silly himself now, because of course Michael would let him lead on like that, of fucking course. "Dick." He mutters, stumbling back a bit.

Michael's still laughing, wrapping his arm around Luke's hip and pulling him close. "I'm sorry." He grins, pecking a kiss to Luke's temple. "You were just- it was too easy, I'm sorry, babe."

"I hate you." Luke mutters halfheartedly, though he's leaning against Michael's side, pressing his palm to his chest.

Michael shrugs. "Already know that, don't I?"

"Oh cut it." John says before Luke's even able to answer. "You two are so disgusting, I don't get how the other boys are able to bear with you all this time."

"Aw come on." Michael slurs, grinning widely. "It's not like we are doing anything. Are we, Lucas?"

"No." Luke beams, pressing his head against Michael's shoulder, laughing. "We definitely aren't."

Michael slides his hand in the back pockets of Luke's skinnies the next second, pulling him closer, till they are chest to chest, slowly breathing against his neck. He darts his tongue out, liking a stripe across Luke's collarbones, while mouthing all over his neck, blowing hot air against his pulse point.

Luke shudders, because he wasn't ready for this to lead that way, but he wasn't going to complain either. He softly pushes at Michael's shoulders, not really putting an effort in getting him off simply because he doesn't want him to stop. It's just, there are people everywhere and it should be weird or uncomfortable or simply embarrassing but it isn't. Luke can't bring himself to let it be.

Michael starts giggling against his neck, looking up at John with a bright eyes. He's so drunk, and Luke is _so_ desperately in love. " _Now_ we are doing something."

"Okay, right." John says voice bright and cherry. "Okay, I got it. Can you two stop now, for the sake of your private life, people are already looking."

Michael shrugs, hand still in Luke's back pocket but he let go of him, which gets them to stand next to each other again. Like nothing happened. Like he just didn't make Luke pop an awkward boner in the middle of his back yard. "It's my party, isn't it?"

John frowns at them, like he can't belive how fucking stupid they are.

"We're just giving the people what they want." Michael slides his hand under Luke's shirt, gripping his hip bone with his cold fingers. 

"I highly doubt the people want to see you two making out, of all the thing." John laughs, and Luke is so glad that John is, well, John.

Lighthearted and always up for a laugh. He didn't even blink the first time he caught Luke and Michael making out in the studios when they thought no one was around to catch them. He didn't give them the 'are you sure this isn't just a phase' or 'you may break the band apart you know that' -talk or told them to explain anything. He's like a father to them, just cooler about some stuff.

"I'm pretty sure they do." Luke smiles swinging his hip against Michael's, in a playful kind of manner. Michael chuckles, squeezing his hip lightly.

The crowd starts cheering just a second later, and Michael almost doesn't get that they are addressing him, almost forgot that they are still at his birthday party. But then Calum is by his side squeaking something about his birthday cake and that “it's time”. 

Michael doesn't get it at first, still a little lost in their world, till Luke leans against his side, laughing tenderly. "It's cake time, babe." he mutters and then it clicks.

"Oh right." he says while Calum is already dragging him off to the center of his back yard. Exposing him in front of all people. 

The cake looks nice, nothing too special, almost like they did it themselves and they also try to sell it to him like that but he's seen the bill on the counter the other day. 

Everyone starts throwing streamers all over the place and Michael's head and each other while singing happy birthday in the least morbid tone he's ever heard people sing happy birthday. And Michael looks happy, probably feels happy as well. Like he's on top of the world.

Luke keeps himself in the back through it, not because he doesn't care but he's already wished him happy birthday this morning and he'll do it again later, so he assumes it's okay to let the other people have their goes.

Michael is practically glowing with all the attention he gets and Luke is so unbelievable happy for him. Loves seeing him like that, all relaxed and careless and just, being himself.

He gets a little bit impatient after a while though, because Michael's friends just wouldn't stop talking to him and Luke's been waiting for so, so long now. And he really just wants Michael all for himself.

Calum gives out the cake then, cuts it all thoroughly, puts it on little plastic plates (which Luke bought so he wasn't that useless after all) and gives it out to everyone. And it really was surprising how they got some for everyone because Luke could have sworn the cake was way too small for a mass of over twenty people.

They did though, and after everyone kinda started to mind their own business like before, Luke managed to get to Michael's side again. Pressing close, like he might leave him any minute.

"'cakes good." Michael mutters before Luke's even able to really get an eye on him. " _Almost_ like its homemade."

"Calum seriously didn't-"

"Yes he did." Michael chuckles. "Like any of you can even bake to save your lifes."

"Heeey." Luke whines, pushing his hair out of his face, trying to act mad. "Excuse me, I consider myself a quiet decent baker."

Michael pushes at Luke's shoulder, laughing loudly. "As if. You never even bake."

"That's unbelievable rude of you to just assume like that." Luke says, with fake seriousness, a smile prominent on his lips. "And so true."

"Knew it." Michael pushes, and the next moment he's dangerously close to Luke's face. Or more specifically his mouth. And Luke has to try so hard to not give in the temptation and just kiss his stupid face because he's wanted to do that the whole evening now. And Michael looks just so pretty in the moonlight, messingly drunk with his hair sticking up in all directions.

Michael steps in closer, just as Luke sucks in a deep breath, crowding him between the snack table and his body. He's so close that Luke can feel the heat of his body, and his breath hitting his cheeks, and then his hands find their way around Luke's neck almost automatically. He get's out a breathy cackle, and Luke's so short from kissing him. Right then and there in front off all the people before-

"Fuck." He breathes the moment Michael's body stumbles against his like he's thinking about the exact same thing. "Can we, can we please-"

"Yes, yeah- fuck." Michael mutters, looking around himself searchingly. "But- we have to tell someone, uh- Calum."

It is harder to find Calum than they both thought, which is just so annoying because while Luke is literally buzzing with need for Michael to just touch him, they have to stumble through the crowd first. To which every person they walk past stops them because it's Michael's birthday and it also wouldn't go unnoticed if he just, well, left.

Luke doesn’t care though, so he just pushes through and as soon as Michael makes a move to stop he simply drags him along.

They find Calum somewhere at the mere back after what felt like hours, really. Michael does the talking and it takes him about two seconds before Calum waves his hand at them dismissively, shaking his head like he can't believe they are like that, and they are off.

Michael pushes Luke trough the backdoor, like he might as well just die if he doesn't do it quickly enough, before anybody sees or wonders. They go for Michael's room, because they really can't fuck in the living room when there are so many people outside.

That doesn't seem to stop him from pushes Luke against the glass door in their kitchen though, before they have even in the slightliest way reached their destination.

Luke mewls as soon as Michael presses his body against his, attaching his lips to Luke's. It's rough and sloppy like all the other times they've made out while being drunk. But it's nice, the way that Michael has one hand resting next to his head on the glass door while the other one grips his hips. Or how breathy he gets as soon as Luke grips his hair, pulling just a little bit harder than he formerly intended to.

"Upstairs." Michael mutters letting go of Luke and pulling him up the stairs in the direction to his room.

He opens the door with a loud noise and Luke's glad that his whole family went out for the night, for the solid reason to make room for their party, but both of them knew it was just as good for this kind of matter too.

As soon as they are in Michael's room, with the door locked tightly behind them, Michael's starts fumbling at Luke's shirt, pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the opposite corner of the room.

He starts working on Luke's neck, biting and sucking on it, a bit uncoordinated, pulling off ever now and then to just breath against his neck for a bit.

Luke whimpers, gripping the back of Michael's shirt, desperately trying to get it off. To get him naked. And so he complies, pulling his shirt off ever so slowly, already starting to work the buttons of his jeans open. While Luke only watches, fingering the hem of his shirt absently, without any intentions to actually do something.

That's until Michael looks up, eyes darker than before, with a smile already starting to from at the corner of his lips. "Hey, you too." he says, making Luke blush. "It's only fair, innit?"

So Luke starts working on getting himself naked as well, until Michael seems to be finished with himself, pushing Luke's hands aside and yanking his shirt off his chest roughly, throwing it on the floor. Luke flinches.

"Sorry babe." He breaths against Luke's lips. "But we don't have all the time on this world, you know."

The next second his lips are pressed against Luke's once again, pushing his tongue into his mouth with a little more force than necessary. He pushes him back a little until he's got him pressed against his closet.

Luke get his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. He notices that Michael is still wearing his trousers, half way unbuttoned, he doesn't really have the time to think about it any further though, (like how easy he's got access to Michael's dick that way or how bad he wants to suck him right now) because the next second Michael pulls on his hair, hard, exposing his neck, while pressing his thigh against Luke's crotchat the same time .

Luke straight out moans at that, pushing his hips forward desperately. Michael starts to suck on his neck again, probably marking it all the way up and down, just the way he's told him he likes ever so often. Which maybe he shouldn't, because they got appearances to make and shows to attend and their team is probably going to give them a hell of a talk for this later but Luke can't really bring himself to care right now.

Michael's fingers wander around Luke's chest, after he's released his hair again, not quiet sure where exactly to put them yet. He lets one wander over Luke's arm, grazing his wrist and then wrapping his fingers around it tightly, holding it back. Just to play a little, really.

He moves his mouth across Luke's jaw, a second later, trailing little kisses all over it and then stopping at his ear. "Don't move." He breaths to which Luke only whimpers. He seems to protest a little then though so Michael adds a soft "please" which seems to get him.

Michael start to work the buttons of his jeans, making sure to brush the hard outline of his cock as much as possible while doing so. Only because Luke makes the sweetest fucking sounds like that. When he starts thrusting his hips forward though, expecting it to go unnoticed by Michael. Michael looks up, shaking his hair out if his face while giving Luke a warning look.

Luke whimpers. "I- I can't- can I just-"

"Babe." Michael starts, caressing Luke's cheek for a second. "I got this, okay. Been planing it actually."

Luke swallows because of course Michael would plan something like that. Of bloody course he would act like nothing's up, keeping Luke desperate, when there's already the whole scenario playing out in his head. Luke really does hate him.

Michael pulls up for a kiss then, playing with Luke's hair while sucking on his bottom lip. When he pulls off he smiles.

Luke pouts. "Can I- I wanna suck you off." he mutters, and Michael seems to choke on a breath, biting down on his bottom lip. "It's your birthday, after all."

"I- yeah 'course you can" Michael says, his words coming out a little rushed. Luke's about to fall to his knees right there, because it isn't really a secret that he likes giving blowjobs just as much as Michael likes to receive them (which is also a reason why they are made for each other, obviously) but Michael holds him up, with a hand in his forearm and a frown on his face.

"Hey." he mutters softly. "Bed's better, I'd say."

Luke nods, and just like that they end up on Michael's bed, with Luke on top of him, sucking on his stomach, and hipbones and well, every inch of skin he can reach really. Michael moans underneath him, pushing at Luke's head to get him to finally start with it. Luke grins against his skin, sinking down further, until he finally reaches Michael's still half-open trousers, pulling them off all the way easily. He slowly breaths against the bulge in Michael's underwear.

"Just start- oh god." Michael swears, pulling his boxers down in one swift move. "Fucking tease."

Luke chuckles before he starts going down on him, and as always he's surprised how quickly that makes Michael shut up.

He sinks his hands into Luke's hair, after a moment, spreading his legs wider, just as Luke sucks at the tip of his cock, making him whine the prettiest way he could imagine.

"That's it." Michael breaths and Luke automatically goes a little deeper, humming around his cock. He grips at the base, trying to get it in deeper, because even though Michael might not be the longest he'd, well, seen, he's pretty thick, which makes sucking him off a little harder than it could be.

Michael pulls him forward by his hair, the second Luke meant to pull off to catch his breath, which makes him splutter around his cock. But apparently, thankfully, it felt good if the sound Michael makes is anything to go by. So he keeps there a little longer, or at least till he barely gets any air anymore and has to pull off.

He works Michael slowly, while trying to get his lunges to work again. Michael looks at him a little worriedly like Luke's short from dying or something. Which no, he's got this. He's an amazing cock sucker after all.

So he goes back down, takes Michael all the way in, and keeps there. It's the longest he's ever lasted, or at least it feels like it is. Especially when Michael starts thrusting his hips up, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Luke's throat with each thrust, and it feels good but too much at the same time. And Luke kinda wants to let go but he also wants this to be good and wants to hold on, to show off.

So he lets Michael thrust up three more times before backing off, working his tongue around his slit again, with his hands resting at the base.

"You're so good." Michael breaths, and Luke beams at that. He pulls off completely then, just to starts sucking on his thigh a second later, with the intention to leave hickeys all over the milky skin there. He can still spot a few fading ones grazing the bottom of his thigh, which Luke probably left earlier today when they weren't doing anything different from what they are up to right now.

Michael pulls at his hair, just as Luke takes the soft skin of his thighs between his teeth nibbling lightly.

"Fuck," he swears breathily, while trying to pull Luke back on his cock. "Fucking do something."

So Luke does, holding back the side comment that tickles the back of his throat, trailing little kisses from his thigh back up to his cock, and around the base. Michael pulls once again, warningly, which makes Luke sob.

It's not like he gets off on getting his hair pulled (or maybe he does, he can't even tell anymore) it's just the circumstances that make it so bloody hot. Hot, when Michael yanks him around by only his hair, and that he pulls when he wants it faster or slower or more or less. That he's controlling him, and yes, Luke likes that quiet a lot.

He looks up at him for a second, looking for a hint of what he wants, and then just stills and stares. Because Michael looks gorgeous, always does, but it's different like that. When he's all open, letting Luke do what he does best. With his eyes blown wide and his cheeks rosy and his lips looking as obscene as always.

Luke can't stop staring, almost forgets what he's supposed to be doing, until Michael eyes snap open, at the sudden long lasting lack of lips on his skin, his brows furrowed together tightly.

He starts to smirk after a second though, scratching Luke's scalp softly, and Luke actually starts to purr. _Purr_.

Which is just so unfair because Michael knows how much he likes getting petted and caressed and just touched, really. Also, his dick is still right there. Right next to Luke's face, so close that he can almost taste it. And it's driving him insane.

"Kitten, huh?" Michael jokes, voice come out a little breathless due to his still hard cock, which is still right in front of Luke's face. Oh god. "Keep it up, how about?"

Luke frowns when Michael lets go of his hair, and it feels weird for a second like his hair might just float in the air or something. Until he puts one hand back, pulling softly, while the other one grips the base of his cock, guiding it back into Luke's mouth teasingly slow. Luke takes everything Michael gives him, breathing through his nose at the harder parts.

The both of them start to put up a rhythm once again, with Luke bobbing his head in time with Michael thrusting his hips upwards, all while petting his hair softly. And he seems to sense it when Michael's about to come. Or maybe it's just the unholy noises he starts to make and the sharp breaths he grids out. But anyways, he's close, that's the point.

Luke grips Michael's thigh, trying to keep still while Michael's thrusts are getting more heavy-handed and sloppy. He's sure he's got spit running down his chin and his hair is most definitely standing up in all direction but he feels good, amazing even. Like he's high, not coming down ever since they stepped into Michael's room.

"I'm gonna- I think I'm gonna-" Michael says, voice higher than usually (Luke makes a side note to tease him about that later) thrusting up unusually hard, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Luke's throat once again. "Pull off, fuck. Pull off-"

Michael looks panicked, sound panicked as well, desperately pushing at Luke's shoulders to get him off. Which is new, because usually he likes coming like that, even tells Luke to keep going when he little to moves in the opposite direction.

He does pull off, a second before Michael's about to come which is a right shame.

Luke looks up at him with big eyes, after Michael fell back against the duvet, kinda worried that he did something wrong or that it wasn't good or that he wants to hold off till after everyone left. Which would definitely be the worst off all the above.

"Is everything alright, did I um-"

"I want to fuck you now." Michael says, before Luke's even finished. He's already crawling over to him, pushing him against the covers. His eyes are blown wide and Luke's kinda worried he's gonna shot off as soon as he little to touches him. But then again it's Michael. Michael can hold off if he wants. He's 19 for gods sake. "Fuck, so bad. You don't even know."

"Yeah." Luke breaths because he does know, he's known the whole evening. Has wanted Michael to fuck him the whole evening. "Yeah, please,"

Michael lowers himself, till they are pressed chest to chest. With Michael being stark naked while Luke's still wearing his bloody trousers. For gods sake how could he forget. Michael doesn't seem to care though, or at least it doesn't stop him from pressing his lips against Luke's.

And it's nothing but filthy this time. Their lips moving messily against each others, little moans escaping either of them every now and then. Luke's even sure he still tastes like Michael, is sure Michael can taste it too. And it's hot, or at least hotter than it should be allowed to be.

Michael rubs up against the rough material of his jeans, panting against Luke's lips. Luke can't help but groan, rubbing his hands against Michael's shoulder blades, trying to resist the temptation of setting his nails into the soft skin there.

"Fuck, why are you even still wearing them." Michael huffs out half annoyed, half entertained, pulling at a strain of Luke's hair, which was totally unnecessary but still got the reaction he intended to out of him.

They both get Luke out of them somehow, even though it was hard, with them being super skinny and all. But in the end he's just as naked as Michael, cock throbbing with the need to be touched and Michael, the dick that he is, totally ignoring it.

"Lube," Luke reminds him, panting, because he looked kinda lost for a second and Luke honestly can't wait any longer to finally get on with it. "Bottom drawer, I think, or I don't know- it's your house-"

"I know where the bloody lube is," Michael snorts, but he gets it anyway, getting a generous amount of it on his fingers, warming it up between his hands.

Luke tingles, pushing his hips upwards, motioning for Michael to start. And when he's decides he's got it warmed up just enough to let it touch Luke's skin (because nothing is worse than having ice cold, sloppy things touching your butt) he presses his finger against Luke's rim.

Just lightly at first, kinda like massaging it, maybe even just to torture Luke and get him even more bothered than he already is.

And then, he pushes in, all the way to his first knuckle while pressing his lips against Luke's at the same time, swallowing the gasp that was to escape his mouth. He barely moves his finger, opening him up slower than Luke could ever remember him doing.

But he's also kissing him, sucking on his tongue, biting his bottom lip while trying to get as much of Luke's taste out of him as possible.

He's just about to thrust his tongue deeper into Luke's mouth, when he adds the second finger, shortly followed by the third, curling them in just the right way. Luke groans, thrusting his hips upwards, as some sort of reflex. His hard cock slides against Michael's thigh and for a short moment he's afraid that he's gonna come all over his stomach, just then, before they even proper started, for gods sake.

Michael shushes him though, gripping the base of his cock tightly. "Don't come, I swear." he whispers against Luke's lips, releasing it just a second later. He takes his fingers out again then, ever single one, leaving Luke empty and oh so desperate.

"Gonna fuck you now, yeah?" Michael mutters, fucking asks like Luke might say no or something, which is just ridiculous.

He slips down Luke's body as soon as Luke gave a little nod, wiggling his hips, because yes, yes, fucking _yes._

Michael kneels between Luke's legs, spreading them a little wider, for the solid purpose to get better access. He strokes is cock three or four times more before slipping in, in one swift move.

Luke's back arches off the bed, trying to keeps his feet still while a breathy moan slips out of his lips. Michael gives him some time to adjust, totally aware of the fact that Luke sometimes needs even five fingers and thirty minutes off preparation just so that Michael could slip in properly.

He starts to thrust in as soon as Luke seem to relax again, moaning prettily when he feels Michael move.

Michael's thrusts are fast and hard, skin hitting skin each time he snaps his hips forward, and all Luke can do is grip the sheets tightly, while trying not to do something stupid like touching his cock or sinking his hands into Michael's hair.

Michael groans as he pulls back just to slam in with even more force than before. Luke half snorts half moans while pulling his legs back a little, giving Michael even better access. Which seems to do the job just perfectly, hitting Luke's spot straight on with each thrust he gives him.

"Right there, yeah." Luke splutters, pushing his hips down, moving in time with Michael's thrusts. His hands fly to his own cock almost automatically, barely stroking it, or even holding it, really, working himself with the pure force if Michael's thrusts. "Don't stop, don't-"

Luke's so close, so close he might die if he doesn't come in the span of the next few seconds. But he can't, because Michael doesn't seem like he might come anytime soon and they just barely started and Luke doesn't want to be the party pooper.

And so he lets go of is cock, hands flying to his own hair, pulling frankly each time Michael goes deep. He can hear the wavy breaths he lets out every now and then, can feel how hard he's gripping his hips and the way his thrusts get more uncoordinated by the second.

Michael starts to talk again, and even though Luke can't concentrate on what he's saying, he's able to catch little parts of _'so pretty'_ and _'good'_ and a few randomly thrown in _'yeahs'_.

He can also register loud cheer from outside, which has to come from the party that is still going on. In Michael's back yard. _His_ party. And he isn't out there because he's fucking _Luke_. Just the thought of it shouldn't be that hot, Luke thinks.

Michael groans rather loudly then, his hips snapping up faster than before and Luke thinks, that has to be it. And he's-

"I'm coming, fuck I'm-"

And he does, only seconds after Luke has come, shooting his full load into Luke's restless body. Which maybe isn't that fortune, considering that they'll have to go out there again later and that Luke might be dripping come out of his ass and he isn't so keen on everyone witnessing this. He can't bring himself to care at that second though.

Michael's body collapses next to his, pressing his forehead against Luke's shoulder, exhaling heavily. Luke sighs, closing his eyes in the hopes of just falling asleep, just so he doesn't have to face their quests outside. Ever again, preferably.

Michael makes a displeased sound though. "Hey, don't fall asleep, you." he raps, literally raps, his voice's gotten incredibly deep and husky compare to just half an hour ago. Which is just so ironic considering that Luke's the one who's been sucking cock all day now, not Michael. "Don't. Fall. Asleep. I said."

He's rolling onto Luke's chest now, nuzzling his head against the crook of his neck, chuckling softly. Luke presses the palm of his hand against Michael's lower back before letting go and curling it around his hip. "I'm not. Just a little sleepy, 's all."

"Yeah, yeah." Michael chuckles, playfully hitting Luke on the chest, accidentally touching the already half-dried come pooling there. He pulls a face, whipping his hand on the duvet next to Luke's head. He laughs softly, "God, you're so disgusting."

Luke chuckles, " _You_ are the disgusting one." he says, brushing his index finger against his thigh, scooping up some of Michael's come there. He holds it up in front of Michael's face, who tries to squirm away.

"Stop, oh my god." Michael whines, pinning Luke's wrist against the bed, so he can't get anywhere near him. "That's so gross."

"But it's _yours_." Luke protest, trying to get out of Michael's grip, who just flashes him a sly smile. "And besides, you thought it was pretty damn hot just a week ago, when-"

"Shut up," Michael says, bouncing on top of him. He lets go of Luke's hand only to get hold of his hair, pushing his fringe out of his face, and massaging his scalp. "You know I'm not reliable when we're in the middle of fucking. And it was you who fucking scooped it like it was ice cream or some shit."

"Charming." Luke mutters, his eyes fluttering shut as Michael scraps his fingernails against the skin behinds Luke's ear. He sighs, wiggling his hips happily.

He can feel the already cold come on his stomach and thigh and on basically every accessible inch of his naked body crack at that. And it feels awful, like he's bathed in warm honey without washing it off after. 

He whines softly, interrupting Michael's detailed talk about why exactly come shouldn't be put near anyone's mouth except it involves blowjobs, or "actually only if it involves blowjobs."

"What is it?” He bawls “I'm trying to make a point here."

"I'm sticky," Luke pouts, pushing his face into Michael's shoulder, trying to make his point come across.

"Oh, right." Michael say, huffing out a little breath. "How could I forget, with your sticky ass thigh pressing against my hip."

Luke smiles sheepishly "Sorry?" he supplies, for which Michael smacks his shoulder lightly. "Can I please wash myself off now, or are you too comfortable to get off of me?"

"Oh, shut up." Michael scoffs, smiling, climbing off Luke's chest, falling against the bed next to him. "Oh god, I actually don't even wanna go back down there."

"We don't have to." Luke says, smiling slyly. "We can tell Calum to tell everybody we're dead or something."

Michael laughs, trying to stifle it with his fist, he starts to push his knees against Luke's side, to finally make him get the fuck on with his business. The faster they get back the better. Even though he doubts it matters now anyway.

And when the both of them get back at the same time with ruffled hair and puffy lips, with Luke wearing a new pair of trousers without a come stain on them and both of them constantly looking like they are about to slip into some sort of subspace, nobody has to know why, do they? 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Im shit at endings I'm sorry for that 
> 
> Tell me what you think, If you want to? :-)


End file.
